It's all in the genetics
by darkdancer
Summary: SLASH. I know the title isn't so great, but I'm working on it. Kurt falls ill due to genetic experiments preformed on him as a baby. Pietro soon follows. But Magneto refuses to disclose what he was doing. Will the boys heal? Find out. ScottKurt and Pietro
1. Kurt falls ill

Scott peered worriedly at Kurt. He'd fallen ill last night and no one could figure out what was wrong with him. Dr. McCoy had quarantined him in the lab until he decided whether or not it was contagious. Scott laid his head on the glass as he watched his dearest friend murmur fitfully on the bed, too tired to even toss and turn. Hank said that the blood tests he was doing should reveal what was wrong with Kurt. Scott hoped so. He didn't know what they'd do without Kurt and his constant cheerfulness. He didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to Kurt. No one riled his protective instincts like the younger boy did.

****

As soon as he got the test results Hank contacted the Professor. "I have Kurt's test results—" He hesitated before continuing, "Professor, how much can you tell me of the experiments done to Kurt when he was a baby?" 

The Professor frowned, troubled, "Not much I'm afraid, Mystique wasn't very knowledgeable about the actual experiments, do I take it his illness is a result of those experiments?" 

"That is my conjecture, there are certain anomalies in his blood stream that point to genetic manipulation of some sort. Unfortunately I'm at a loss done to him. And without the knowledge of exactly what was done I'm afraid my chances of discovering a cure are slim."

The professor pressed his fingertips together, "How dangerous is this illness?"

Dr. McCoy sighed, "Very I'm afraid. He's already very weak and if his fever rises much more he could cook inside his own body." 

Xavier closed his eyes, "Come in children." The door opened and the X-men crept into the room, their faces clearly showing their distress. The professor fixed them with a reproving stare. "Listening at keyholes is a bad habit."

Scott stood stiffly, "We're worried about Kurt." More than worried, actually panicked would be a good word for how Scott was feeling. But couldn't say that out loud, he was the leader and had to seem indefatigable.

Rouge scowled fiercely, "When I get my hands on Magneto I'll rip into neat little pieces."

"And then you'll be killing Kurt." Jean pointed out, Magneto's the only one who knows what's wrong with Kurt." She sighed, "But no one knows where he is." 

Scott got a thoughtful expression on his face, "I can think of someone who might."

****

Pietro walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Todd, bouncing along, looked at him oddly. "Hey you alright yo? This is the first time I've seen you walk anywhere."

"I'm just tired."

"Didn't you sleep good last night?"

"That's what's so weird, I slept way more than normal."

"Maybe ye're getting sick."

Pietro shook his white head, "No, I don't get sick."

"Why not?"

"Accelerated metabolism, I get better almost instantly."

"Neat."


	2. Will Pietro help?

Pietro rubbed his eyes sleepily and picked at his food. So focused was he on saving his peas from drowning in a liquid he thought might be mashed potatoes that he didn't notice Scott until the other boy said his name. Surprised Pietro looked up, and remembered just in time to fix his trademark smirk on his face. "My my, what has caused the leader of the X-Geeks to grace me with his presence? And without his little red haired dominus too, whatever could be wrong?" 

Behind his glasses Scott closed his eyes and counted to 10 to calm himself, reminding himself that he _needed_ Pietro's help to save Kurt. Jean had offered to ask him but Scott was worried that a telepath would make Pietro wary. "I wanted to talk to you." He snagged a chair and sat. "Pietro, do you know why Mystique took Kurt and ran from Magneto?" No sense in beating around the bush.

Pietro looked at him, confused, "Yeah, he was making Kurt more powerful and she freaked."

"Making him more powerful how?"

"Dunno, Dad never said. Why?"

Scott hesitated, "Kurt is sick, Dr. McCoy says it's a result of his genes being manipulated as a child."

"Wellisn'tthattoobad, wellsorryIcan'thelp. Goodluckfixentheelf. Gottagobye." Hastily he stood up and walked away from the table, leaving the ruins of his lunch, uneaten, on it's surface. Scott frowned, he'd hoped Pietro would be more forth coming. Maybe Logan had been able to unearth some useful information.

****

"Had an interesting conversation with Summers today."

"Is it of interest to me?" Magneto didn't turn around, busy cultivating his mysterious caped figure image.

"Perhaps, it was about the fuzzy blue wonder." He had his father's interest, he could tell by the set of the shoulders.

"Mystique's son? What about him?" 

"Something about the genetic manipulation you preformed on him."

Giving up on trying to seem impassive Magneto stormed over to his son. "What _about_ the experiment?"

"It made him sick, Summers seemed very worried about him."

Magneto sighed, "Another failure, how disappointing. That only leaves two test subjects who haven't fell ill. A pity."

"So there's no cure?" Damn it was hot in here. Maybe he should open a window.

Magneto shrugged, "There might be, I don't really care."

Pietro rubbed his head.

"Are you well son, you seem pale."

"I'm fine, it's just– " he collapsed.

Magneto sighed, "One test subject that hasn't fallen ill then, a pity." He strode away then, leaving his son in a crumpled heap on the floor, where he stayed until Lance got home.


	3. Fluffy goodness!

Scott gently brushed a lock of hair from Kurt's face, reveling in the stimulating sensation of soft fur beneath his fingertips. "We'll find a way to heal you Kurt, I promise." Kurt's fur was damp with sweat and he moaned and twisted fitfully, caught in fevered dreams. "Do you know how cute you are? I don't think you do, really. I know you always say things like, 'Chicks dig the fuzzy dude' but you're so sensitive about your natural appearance. And you shouldn't be. You're beautiful. Really, I could stare at you forever and never tire of it. With your lovely violet fur. It is violet to me you know, since I only see things of red, I can't help but wonder what it would be like to be able to see your fur in it's proper shade of blue." Scott sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I think I'm in love with you." he chuckled humorlessly, I know you think I'm in love with Jean, but I'm not, and she knows it. Our 'relationship' is just a smoke screen we cooked up when we were young, it's easier for people to understand than of we were just friends. Though I still don't like Duncan, he's not good enough for her. She know's I'm gay, so does the Professor, and probably Storm and Logan, you never know with those two. And I'm not afraid of the people at schools reaction anymore. In fact the only reason to continue the pretense is you. I don't want you to find out how much I care about you. I know you look up to me, I'm like an older brother to you. And I do_ not_ want to mess that up. And I won't. But please," his voice broke with emotion, "please get better, I can't lose you." He put his head in his hands, " I can't."

*****

"Hey Pietro, did you go grocery shopping yet?" Lance strode into the house and looked around, "Pietro?" He took another step forward and his foot connected with something soft. It was Pietro, sprawled bonelessly on the floor. "What the?" he bent over Pietro's prone form. "Pie? Why are you sleeping on the floor?" He reached out and touched Pietro's shoulder, making him roll over on his back with a quiet moan. "What happened?"

"Hhhh." Pietro murmured, clearing his and trying to speak.

"Never mind, He touched his forehead, "you're burning up, we're going to the hospital."

Pietro shook his head weakly. 

"Yes, I'm taking you to the hospital, you shouldn't be sick, I'm not taking any chances."

Pietro shook his head again and licked his lips, "Institute."

"What?"

"Institute." He repeated, voice hoarse. 

"You want me to take you to the institute?"

Pietro nodded.

Lance shrugged, his face showing his confusion clearly, "Ok, just let me leave Toad a note and I'll take you to the institute, though I don't know why you'd want to go _there_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pietro: gak that first part was sappy

Darkdancer: Thank you

Pietro:AndwhywasIsoweakallofasudden?Doesn'tmakesense

Darkdancer: SLOW.....down. you were weak because it adds to the story. Now shuddup, your fluffy scene with Lance is coming soon

Pietro: Ick, he so doesn't deserve me. And why do so many of you slash writers make me all girly?

Darkdancer: Well, you are all girly

Pietro: Am not!

Darkdancer: whatever

Pietro: I'm not!

Darkdancer: Pietro, you watch soap operas

Pietro: So? I get bored easily


	4. To the Institute!

Carrying Pietro in his arms Lance approached the gates of the Institute and avalanched them open. Shifting Pietro to a more comfortable position he smiled involuntarily as Pietro unconsciously snuggled into Lance's shoulder. There was no way Lance was going to risk Pietro getting hurt by the mansion's defenses so he elected to stand and wait for the welcoming committee. He didn't have to wait long; a few minuets after his arrival the X-Geeks poured out of the Mansion, all dressed in their pretty matching uniforms. Lance noticed that they were being led by Jean, not Scott, and blue boy was no where to be found either. Maybe they were in a closet somewhere having a good grope and hadn't heard the alarm. Not that Lance cared, though the thought that stick up his ass Summers would get his man before Lance did was irking. Maybe after Pietro got better they'd have 'the talk' only Lance wasn't much for talking. So maybe he'd shove Pietro against the wall and kiss him senseless. Yes, perfect plan. Now, to make sure Pietro got better so he could carry out his plan.

He gave Jean his best smirk, "Hello Red, where's shades?"

"That's none of your business, why are you here?" She did a double take, "And why are you carrying Pietro?"

"Well since he couldn't walk this is the only way to get him anywhere." Lance drawled sarcastically.

"Why'd you bring him here?" Evan challenged arrogantly.

"Because he asked me to, though I'll be damned if I know why."

"Perhaps I do." Professor Xavier interrupted. The X-Geeks, like the good little sheep they were parted for the Professor to roll through. "If you'll follow me Lance, Hank will have a look at Pietro."

Lance heard Kitty's strident voice protest, "Professor!" and winced, to think he'd o0nce had a crush on her. He must've been out of his mind. 

The Professor paused, "Yes Kitty." 

"You're not going to go with him _alone_!"

"He's one person burdened by his ill companion, if he attacks me I'm sure I'll manage, but I want Hank to look at Pietro at once."

Lance felt rather out of the loop, and he was sure the X-Geeks shared the sentiment. What did the professor know about Pietro's illness? And why had Pietro asked to be brought here in the first place? It didn't add up, but questions could wait until Pietro had been treated

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pietro: Wow, you realize I spent that whole chapter unconscious

Darkdancer: You're gonna spend most of the _fic_ unconscious luv

Pietro: Still, what was accomplished by that little blip of a chapter

Darkdancer: I got you to the Institute

Pietro: And? 

Darkdancer: That's as far as I've planned

Pietro: So what are you going to do? Just _wing _it?

Darkdancer: That's the plan speedy.

Pietro: Gah, I hate that name, so unoriginal

Darkdancer: You're right Cherry Pie, I'll avoid it from now on

Pietro: Cherry Pie?

Darkdancer: Yes, that's my personal name for you

Pietro: Why Cherry Pie?

Darkdancer: Well, a lot of people call you Pie don't they?

Pietro: Yeah

Darkdancer : Well I wanted to call you a specific kind of pie. You know, blueberry, lemon meringue. Anyway then I remembered that song, My My Cherry Pie. So I decided to call you Cherry Pie.

Pietro: You're weird.


	5. Family ties

"The tests show that Pietro contains the same genetic anomalies as Kurt."

Xavier sighed, "I had hoped that Erik hadn't reached this level. What discovery could justify the danger to his son?"

Hank removed his glasses, "We may never know, I will continue to run tests. Perhaps I will stumble across a solution." gathering his papers he hurried back to his lab.

Xavier wheeled to the window and looked down at the four figures. Kurt and Pietro lay on adjacent beds, Scott and Lance settled by their sides. Briefly, Xavier wondered if the two leaders were even aware of each other's presence. 

"Ah, loves is in the air." Xavier turned as Storm floated to the window.

"Let's just hope Hank can find a cure for them so it has time to grow."

****

Pietro's hand felt small and cold in his. It seemed unnatural for him to be so still. He would lie unmoving for hours on end and then suddenly begin thrashing deliriously. He brushed back one snow white lock of hair. "I will find out what he did to you, I promise."

Pietro's eyes fluttered and then opened, "Lance?"

Lance leapt to his feet. "Pietro! You're awake, how do you feel?"

"Like Blob sat on me." he whispered, "He wouldn't help"

"Who?" By now Lance was used to the seemingly random comments Pietro made.

"Father, I went to him. Bout Kurt. Wouldn't help."

Lance felt anger bubble in him and was vaguely aware that the room was rocking violently. "Your_ Father_ did this to you?"

"Mmmhmm, Sleepy."

Suddenly Lance was all tenderness. "Then get some rest."

Pietro's eyes closed as the blue furry guy stepped up to check his vitals, "he became lucid?"

"For a minute."

"Hmm, yes Kurt had the same reaction." he shuffled away again, already lost in his papers. Lance hoped he was the genius everyone said he was.

****

Kitty phased into the lab, carrying a phone, "Toad's on the phone, he says it's really important." She flashed him her most brilliant smile, which he ignored, taking the phone while not removing his eyes from Pietro's limp form.

"Yeah?"

[pause] Kitty stared at Lance curiously, why was he ignoring her? Was he mad at her?

"Look Toad, I don't care if Mystique's ba–" [pause]

"Sister? Pietro has a sister?"

Pietro stirred, moaning, "Wanda?"

Wait a minute, Pietro has a sister? He's fem enough on his own.

"Is her name Wanda?" [pause]

"Pietro's delirious."

Kitty hated only being able to hear half the conversation. 

"Really? Hey Toad ask her who her father is?"

[pause] "Because he's responsible for Pie's illness."

Whoa, Magneto was Pietro's _dad_?

"What do you she's making things fly at you? "[pause] "put her on"

Kitty was surprised, there was no way she was leaving, this was too interesting for words.

"How much do you know about your father's genetic experiments?


End file.
